


bang bang

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's practically a fucking psychopath in this, Blood Kink, Bombs, Drabble, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex, animal cruelty, the bloody sex isn't detailed but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy likes guns and he likes bombs, too. He also likes Steve, though he doesn't realize how much.





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> drabble babes that means there's gonna be mistakes in this

The first gun Billy gets is a 12 gauge double barrel pump action shotgun. He saws off the barrels and loads it on Sundays, shoots at stray animals and trash cans. He was nine years old. It was his favorite toy. His mom disapproved, but she disapproved of everything. It didn’t matter what she did because she’d leave anyway. If he took all the pictures of her in the house and pinned them to trees to shoot at, then that was something only he didn’t have to say. His dad must have known, sure, but he didn’t seem to care much.

He likes guns. He buys an automatic gun, a 5.56 mm rifle that he uses to rapidly fire at birds. He burns them and smokes weed while the stench wafts into his nose. Billy learns how to remove the powder from bullets and stuffs them in pipes. He makes big bombs that he detonates likes grenades and laughs when he blows craters into the ground. It’s fun until some family out camping hears the noise and he ends up being arrested. He’s let off with a warning. His dad doesn’t care, lets him continue with what he wants as long as he gets near-perfect grades and obeys his orders.

Billy sticks a knife in an asshole who thought he was some badass gangster when he’s in the eighth grade. The asshole’s friends beat his ass and he comes back with a gun, cackles when he opens fire. They scatter except for one, who shoves down to his knees and forces him to suck his dick. He’s fourteen and it’s the best damn feeling he’s ever had.

He begins lifting weights and running early in the morning, then. Billy dreams of joining the army and getting paid to blow people’s heads open. reads you can’t eat a brain, but he doubts anything bad would happen if he stuck his dick in one. He uses a fifty-pound weight to bash in the head of a stray cat one day and stuffs its corpse with a bomb, he’s showered in guts. He never gets to wear that same outfit again and his shoes have strange stains on them well-past the time he outgrows them.

His dad meets Susan Mayfield and he meets Susan’s daughter. Billy thinks she’s alright. She likes to watch people skateboard, so he buys her one. She helps him make a bomb and they set it off together. He doesn’t think it’s too horrible to have a little sister. He shows her how to take supplies around the house to wrap a quarter with the copper from a penny. She pukes when he shoots a wild cat and tries to show her how to gut it right. To make it up, he takes her to the arcade. He doesn’t mind handing over change.

Max disapproves of a lot of the things he does. They fight and she stops wearing skirts, insists on baggy clothes. He still pays for her arcade trips and buys her a new skateboard when some asshole breaks her first one. Billy stuffs a pipe bomb down the prick’s throat and threatens to lit the fuse unless he promises never to bother Max again. She doesn’t understand why no one wants to hang around her, but she knows he’s to blame. Billy wants his little sister back, but he lost her as quickly as he had her.

Then his dad and Susan Mayfield get married. They leave California behind. He misses the beaches and the adult store that sold him porn, misses fajitas and his neighbors who always argued in Spanish. He misses bikinis and days of him cutting into strays in the sweltering summer heat.

Hawkins, Indiana is the destination. His dad becomes the district manager of some fucking store chain that’s local around the area. It’s not a extremely high-paying job, but he likes being out of California. Susan works as a clerk at the local bank. They both go on dates every Friday night and enjoy the life in the small town.

Billy fucking hates it.

The Hawkins girls take forever  to convince to spread their legs. He shoots his guns and mixes flammable products as he’d done before, until Chief Hopper catches him and bans him from the forest. He still goes, but he has to be careful. He hates having to be careful. He dreams of sticking his shotgun down some cow’s throat and fucking her while she cries. He knows better to try that in the small, shit-smelling town he’s stuck in.

Steve Harrington’s got a pretty face that Billy wants to come all over. He thinks about sticking his lit cigarette into the boy’s chest and fucking him until they’re both bleeding. Tommy tells him rumors and he draws whispers out of all the girls he fucks. Carol whines and complains about Nancy Wheeler. Billy just wants to wrap Harrington around his dick.

He sees him naked in the showers after basketball practice. Billy nearly slides his hand down his back over the curve of his ass. Instead, he slapped the water off and wants to slap King Steve instead.

They fight when Billy’s sent to find Max and he’s just angrier. His dad kicks his ass for coming home without Max and Max watches him from the corner of her eye and he wonders what happened to the little sister he once wanted. Instead, he wanted her fucking dead for drugging him up. But he knows better than to try anything, she’s got friends now that care about her. He can be patient when he needs to be.

Billy turns a tree into a stump and has to go to the hospital to get wood pulled out of his eye.

Then Max tries stealing one of his guns and Billy wraps his hand around her throat. She apologizes and wriggles free, gasping and red in the face. She doesn’t tell his dad and she doesn’t tell her mom. She’s a stubborn bitch though, and she makes off with three instead and at least a thousand rounds of ammo.

When he finds her, he finds her in the same situation as before. Nearly all of his ammo is gone and so is one of his guns.

“I’ll pay to replace it.” Steve Harrington said the same time Chief Hopper said, “How about you forget this happened and I don’t get a warrant to search your place for unregistered guns?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Billy spat at both of them. “Max, get in the fucking car, we’re going home.” She obeys after giving her lousy friends all a hug, but she glares at him from the Camaro as she waits.

“I don’t give a flying shit what the fuck you freaks were doing.” Billy glances at Jonathon Byers then down to the little boy hiding behind him. “But I want money for all my shit.”

“You had illegal explosives.”

 “Fuck you, fucking pig.”

Steve gives Billy a thousand dollars, all in twenties and fifties, the next morning. He begs Billy not to tell anyone about anything that he knew. He agrees, takes the money, and tells Steve he’d be more secretive if he sucked his dick before slamming the door in his face.

He never replaces the gun he lost, but he buys more ammo and lights purified hydrogen peroxide on fire. He replaces the tires on his Camaro and wants to fuck someone silly. He’s stuck with a cow he’d fucked before and he’s bored with Hawkins.

Two weeks later, Billy pins Steve’s against the wall in the locker room. Only Tommy’s remaining and he looks nervous.

“Get lost, unless you want to help.” Billy spits at him. Tommy hesitates, conflicted, before he gives into cowardice and runs off. He doesn’t want to mess with Billy Hargrove.

Steve’s face flattened against the tiles and he’s trying to seem tough. Billy digs his fingers into his waist and asks, “Wanna get fucked, pretty boy?” It’s a deadly coo. He wants to race a flame down Harrington’s chest and lap at the burn. Instead, he lets go of his waist and sinks a still-water-wet finger into his hole when Steve doesn’t answer.

“I _said_ , do you wanna get fucked?” Billy snarls this time. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want to fuck Steve while he’s crying and begging him to stop. He wants him wanting more. Crying and begging would be nice, but he wants it of the willing variant.

“Fuck you.” Steve spits back.

It pisses Billy off and he lets go. He rotates his shoulders and stares at the former king’s ass. Wonders how wide he could get him to split open. He bet, if he tried hard enough, he could fit a beer bottle inside. He leaves Steve in the locker room.

He plays with his guns and lights powder shaped into his name on cement. Max finds his porn stash and he buys her a brand new skateboard in return for not telling his dad and her mom. His dad wouldn’t care, but Susan probably wouldn’t like magazines of teenage girls getting fucked by an army of hairy men in the same house as her young daughter. Billy knows and he knows how to coexist rather well.

Tommy avoids him since he left Billy and Steve in the locker room. Billy considers him blocking him somewhere, just the two of them, and fucking him. He doesn’t get too deep into his planning until he’s let alone in the locker room, again with prince steve.

This time, when Billy shoves him to the wall and rubs his thumb over the other boy’s throat, Steve says, “Are you going to fuck me?”

Billy grins. “You gonna beg?” He says back.

Steve doesn’t beg, but he lets Billy finger him open until he’s being held up against the wall, legs wrapped around Billy’s waist while he’s being fucked with only water lubricating the movement. It hurts the both of them, but it eggs Billy on until the ride’s smooth with Steve’s blood and they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths.

By some miracle, they don’t get caught. Well, Billy saw Tommy looking pale in the parking lot, but nothing went around the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I researched guns hardcore for this fucking store and it's not even shown lmao


End file.
